


Left Hand Man

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Frost is basically Jokers Alfred, Origins, Pre Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a common thug like Frost end up being the Jokers closet employees? </p>
<p>It all started when his friend told him off a job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand Man

When did it all start? When did he become part of the "Clown Prince of Crimes" Crew? He knew the exact date. 6 Years, 8 months, 4 weeks and 6 days ago. Funny it almost felt like it was yesterday.

 

Back then Joker was still a big deal. This time was just less insane than usual. And Frost was just a common thug at the time, nothing more than roughing up stupid people who didn't pay up to the right people. His friend Eric always looked out for him in getting a decent job, but Gotham being Gotham getting decent was like winning the lottery. So Eric had to go a little more on the crazy side, even the biggest criminals of Gotham needed goons and canon fodder to wage war on the cops and each other. 

"Alright Johnny, I got you a pretty alright job here. Don't have to do much and the pay is pretty swell."

He sensed a catch in this. "But?"

 

"Well your working for the Joker."

 

"You're shitting me right?"

He wasn't. In fact he could not be anymore serious. 

In short Johnny would become the Jokers driver, just stick around when needed, help when he is on the run and all that crap. Granted he needed money but Frost wasn't really sure if he wanted to work for the Clown, he knew enough stories to keep him awake for some time. But in the end with a lot of internal arguement, money and wanting a meal won out. 

 

The day he met the Clown, Frost was just scared, he could put up a good act to look brave but on the inside the man was terrified, the man was as unpredictable as a dog with a machine gun. He had been told to wait by a park during the early morning. So he waited, not dressing up in much besides the white suit jacket he always had on. Leaning agaisn't the drivers side door with his hands tucked in his pocket. Not too bad out here really, little bit of that morning chill. 

He was alerted to his presence by a woman giggling, he turned his head to see the man himself, arm wrapped around a plantium blonde haired woman with pink and blue at the end of her hair. The Jokers Queen herself, Harley Quinn. If there was one lesson he would beat into the Jokers future workers, it was this. Don't do anything with his girl. Even then he knew Joker would not like that so he avoided all contact with her. "I was told to pick you up." He spoke. "Names Johnny, Johnny Frost." Harley remained silent as Joker approached him, rather getting close to his face. "Johnny Frost...." All he said. It was like staring at a lion, unsure if it would bite his head off. Joker then went to the back door and he opened it up for Harley, who thanked him for being a gentlemen. 

Frost climbed in the car and he started it up. "Where do you want to go Boss?" He looked at the rear view mirror, seeing the Clowns grin. (This was before he had the metal teeth.) "Lets go home. We are just gonna have a little fun..." And Frost left it at that, pulling out of the parks driveway and heading on their way. Ignoring the laughs and giggles and god knows what else happening in the back seat, just doing the job and nothing else. 

This was the day he met the Clown, he did not know it then but this would be the start of how it changed him. How it put him in the postion he was in and how he became the man he was today. This was when it all changed.


End file.
